My Baby
by the one called Honey
Summary: Lily POV from the forest scene in DH. re-post because I can no longer get on my old account.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or dialogue form the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic, and my first one was completely ignored no reviews although I did get one alert (if someone wants to tell me how to see how many people have read the fic that would be great, or if you can even do that) so reviews are greatly appreciated. This is just a drabble though I might extened it to other POV's.**

**Lily POV**

James and I where walking down the road talking about our son and all that he had done and all that he had to do. About how unfair his life was. Oh my poor sweet Harry. When one of the guardians came to us and told us we where being summoned by someone in the first world. She said that it was someone who was close to us and who needed us. We where told to find Sirius and Remus then to proceed to the looking glass that we had in our house. The looking glass had been given to us when we first arrived, for us to watch our son grow up to the amazing young man that he is today.

James and I found Sirius in the middle of something that I did not need to see between him and my old school mate, Mary. Sirius didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed the way Mary did. Remus was with his wife at their own looking glass, watching their son and talking about his future. They hoped that he would understand why they left.

Once we explained, Remus came with us as we dashed back to James and my house. As soon as we got near the looking glass we were sucked in and deposited in what looked like a forest, within that second I was looking around to see who had been fetching us. I saw my little boy looking tried and worn down, as though he had seen far too much of life. Which, as I look back, he had he had been through more then anyone I know, and I have come to know a great many people in death. I wanted to know why my baby had to be the one to suffer, why not some other boy any other boy but mine.

Today his eyes look more haunted then I have ever seen them. His expression reminds me of the time when James hid behind his crib and scared Harry to death just as he was about to go to sleep, too. That look made me want to hug him and shield him from the world, but I couldn't- he wouldn't be able to feel me. So instead I walked closer to him searching his face, trying to remember when my baby had grown into the man before me. "You have been so brave"

He looked back at me, almost as though he was trying to memorize me. James must have felt left out though "You are nearly there, very close. We are. . . so proud of you." Harry could never comprehend how proud I was of all he had already accomplished and for what he was about to do for the world.

"Does it hurt?" With that one question I wanted to take my son in my arms all over again. I wanted to reassure him that nothing would hurt him. I wanted to be the mother hen that I had never gotten to be and tuck him under my wing safe and sound protecting him from the outside world and everything that wanted to hurt him. Alas my throat was clammy from the tears' that I was fighting, so instead Sirius and Remus had to reassure him. James and I had chosen well for Harry's godfather, no one could have been better then Sirius, even if he was in Askaban for most of Harry's life.

"I didn't want you to die," Harry said, "Any of you. I'm sorry—", He was apologizing for something that wasn't his fault, something that none of us blamed him for.

He looked at Remus, sorry that he wouldn't get to see his son grow up, just as we hadn't been able to watch him. My heart felt as though it was being torn in haft. How I wish I could have been there to buy Harry his first wand, to see him off to Hogwarts, to meet his first girlfriend, to get letters from Dumbuldore outlining what mischief my son had gotten into now.

Remus wants Teddy to know why he left and what the world would have been like if Voldemort had taken over. I understood completely, that was one of my greatest fears: that Harry would blame me for not being there. That he would blame me as the reason he had to grow up with my awful sister. I didn't have anything to fear though, Harry understood perfectly, and so would Teddy.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end" James assured.

We would always be there for him supporting him even if he did not know it.


End file.
